


There Was Only One Bed

by JanewaysEngineer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Away Mission Gone Wrong, Bingo Prompts, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Injury, Star Trek Femslash, The Captain and her Chief Engineer, There Is Only One Bed, Tumblr Prompts, f/f - Freeform, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewaysEngineer/pseuds/JanewaysEngineer
Summary: Random prompts for Janeway/Torres following Trope Bing: there was only one bed
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & B'Elanna Torres, Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check the different prompts here: https://ibb.co/h2BcWfT
> 
> Not writing all of them, just picking some random ones. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

**Prompt: it was a hospital bed, and A slipped in carefully to lie beside B all night  
**

**Summary: B’Elanna is hurt in Engineering and in Sickbay. Established Relationship.**

B’Elanna barely had time to clear the console as it exploded before her, pieces flying as plasma leaked out of the console and onto her hands and face. She stumbled backwards as her skin burned just as Voyager took a direct hit from their attackers. B’Elanna was falling and the deck plating of Main Engineering was approaching quickly, her body crumbling as she landed on the ground. She could hear shouts and groans, noticing a few of her engineers passed out from their injuries beside her. The Chief Engineer was unable to say or do anything as her vision darkened, falling unconscious. 

It was hours later when B’Elanna came around, noticing she was in Sickbay. She looked at the Doctor who was standing over her with a hypospray in hand, “What happened?” She mumbled quietly.

“You and several engineers were badly hurt, Lieutenant,” the Doctor said, scanning the Chief Engineer to check her vitals as he explained her condition, plasma burns, internal bleeding, and a concussion. He could see she was tired and not really focusing on his words, “Rest, Lieutenant.”

B’Elanna nodded, “Thanks, Doctor,” she murmured, her eyes closing, picking up a familiar scent. “Was Kathryn here?”

“She was, Lieutenant, about ten minutes ago” he replied, looking curiously at the engineer. “I didn’t let her stay long, but I will send her a message to come see you in a few hours, if you feel up to visitors.”

“Only her,” B’Elanna said. 

The Doctor nodded and repeated, “Rest, Lieutenant.”

B’Elanna didn’t argue, and gave-in to sleep.The next time she woke up, it was because she smelled that familiar scent of jasmine and lavender entered her senses, “Kathryn?” 

“I’m here, darling,” Kathryn touched her girlfriend’s cheek, moving her fingers back through B’Elanna’s hair. “How’s my beautiful Chief Engineer?”

B’Elanna licked her lips and forced her eyes open, looking over at her captain, “She’s alive… and really, really sore…” she replied. “How’s my Captain and my ship?”

“Your captain is relieved you are okay, and your ship is back on the mend. Carey and Nicoletti are handling repairs,” Kathryn replied with a small crooked smile. Even drugged and exhausted, her lover was attentive to Voyager’s repairs. The Captain slipped her boots off and removed her jacket.

B’Elanna looked at Kathryn, “What are you doing?” She asked quietly.

“I want to lay with you for a little while,” Kathryn said, carefully climbing up to lay beside B’Elanna. The brunette turned a little into Kathryn’s open arms, snuggling close to her lover.

“This bed is really small for two of us,” B’Elanna mumbled.

“I know, the other biobeds are in use, and I just want to be close to you, B’Ela,” Kathryn said. Earlier, she had come into Sickbay to see the Doctor trying to revive her girlfriend and was scared to lose her.

B’Elanna sighed softly, “I’m glad you’re here,” she said. “I love you, my love.”

“I love you too, darling,” Kathryn said, pressing a kiss to B’Elanna’s head. “Sleep, B’Ela.” B’Elanna nodded, giving-in to sleep, content that Kathryn was beside her, even if they were sharing the small biobed.

-Done


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it was so small they had to lie almost on top of each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the different prompts here: https://ibb.co/nzdQ4YC
> 
> Not writing all of them, just picking some random ones.

**Prompt: And it was so small they had to lie almost on top of each other**

**Summary: B’Elanna and Kathryn have to share a cell after being captured on an away mission. Not Established.**

B'Elanna did not do well in any type of prison cell. She did not like the idea of being caged or trapped behind bars. She gripped the cold metal, trying to pull it apart with all of her strength, expelling a groan of effort. She could feel a twinge of pain move through her upper body as her arms shook.

“Lieutenant, relax, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Kathryn said, watching B’Elanna try and pull the bars apart for the fourth, maybe fifth time. She was losing count.

B’Elanna turned to look at the Captain and grunted, “I’m trying to find a way out, maybe one of the bars is weak,” she said. “I can’t just sit here and do nothing.”

“Chakotay and Tuvok know we are missing. I managed to make contact with the ship before they ambushed us and took our combadges.” Kathryn informed her Chief Engineer as she motioned her to sit down on the cot beside her. “They’ll get us out of here.”

B’Elanna stared at Kathryn, “How are you so calm?”

“Must be my command training, besides, you’re doing enough worrying for both of us,” Kathryn said, gazing at B’Elanna, not used to seeing the brunette so nervous.

B’Elanna narrowed her eyes at her Captain and finally sat down beside, “I’m sorry, Captain.” She grunted, “I don’t do well in cells, a couple of bad experiences,” she said, rubbing her palms over her uniform slacks.

Kathryn studied her Klingon engineer, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, not really,” she replied. “I think I’ll just lay down,” B’Elanna sighed looking over at her before glancing around the small cell. “I just noticed there’s only one bed.”

“We’ll have to share,” Kathryn said, watching B’Elanna closely. The captain could see the nervousness on B’Elanna’s face the moment the words left her mouth, “I don’t bite, B’Elanna.”

“Yeah, but I do,” B’Elanna said, winking at the auburn haired woman. Immediately, she wondered why she had just winked at Kathryn Janeway. 

Kathryn arched her brow, opening her mouth to say something, but she didn’t know what to say. B’Elanna chuckled, “Relax, Captain, I won’t bite.” She smirked, noticing a look of what she thought was a look of disappointment on Kathryn’s features. It disappeared quickly. She sighed and crawled up to lay on the musty cot, leaning against the wall so Kathryn had space. There wasn’t much space.

It was a few minutes before Kathryn laid down beside her Chief Engineer, trying to get comfortable on the small bed. She noticed the lack of space between them and could feel the heat rolling off B’Elanna, afterall they were practically on top of each other. Kathryn turned her head to look at B’Elanna, studying the woman she was sharing a small bed with.

They lay there for a few minutes in silence until the engineer caught Kathryn’s blue eyes focused on her, “You’re staring,” she pointed out.

“You’re about the most interesting thing to look at in this cell,” Kathryn smirked.

“Touché.” B’Elanna smiled at her Captain as they settled into conversation about possible ways to get out of their current predicament. It was about an hour, B’Elanna could feel the cell getting colder, her Starfleet uniform was doing nothing to keep her warm.

“You’re shivering,” Kathryn said.

“It’s getting a bit cold in here. I’m fine.”

“Come here, we can share body temperature,” Kathryn said, wrapping her arms around the younger woman.

B’Elanna froze for a second before easing into her Captain’s arms, wrapping her own around Kathryn. The bed was small enough that their bodies were already close. However, they both seemed to relax at closer proximity. B’Elanna nuzzled Kathryn's neck, inhaling her scent, pressing a kiss to her neck. 

“B’Elanna…”

“Kathryn…” B’Elanna mumbled and then snapped back into reality. “Oh, Captain, I’m sorry!” She moved backward, feeling the wall at her back and grunted. They were practically on top of each other and the engineer realized quickly she had no escape.

“B’Elanna, it’s okay,” Kathryn reached up to cup B’Elanna’s cheek, pulling her into a kiss once the fog had cleared from her mind. The engineer responded, kissing her Captain back. They engaged in a liplock, both women warming up quickly, getting lost in the moment. They broke apart abruptly as the door opened and Tuvok entered. 

“Tuvok!” Kathryn sounded relieved as she sat up and got off the bed, not looking at B’Elanna as they left the cell. 

B’Elanna frowned a little and climbed off the small bed, wondering what would happen between them now. She glanced at the small cot and then followed everyone. Once they were back on Voyager and cleared by the Doctor to return to duty, B’Elanna took the lift to deck nine and entered her quarters. She quickly got out of her uniform and showered, unable to stop thinking about the kiss she had shared with her Captain. Her lips still tingled. She had just finished getting dressed when she heard the chime to her quarters sound.

“Come in.”

The doors opened to reveal Kathryn standing there. 

“Captain, everything okay?” B’Elanna asked, motioning her inside.

Kathryn didn’t respond as she walked up to B’Elanna, cupping her cheeks only to pull her into a kiss. “I can’t stop thinking about that kiss we shared, and I realized I wanted to kiss you again.”

B’Elanna grinned and pulled Kathryn into another linger kiss, suddenly thankful there had been only one bed.

-Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. I live for comments. They feed my muse.
> 
> Follow my twitter: https://twitter.com/JanewaysEnginer or tumblr: JanewaysEngineer  
> I welcome prompts and ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. I live for comments. They feed my muse.
> 
> Follow my twitter: https://twitter.com/JanewaysEnginer or tumblr: JanewaysEngineer  
> I welcome prompts and ideas.


End file.
